Kill and Brex go to White Castle
One fine day, Kill1mes decided that he was sick of ramen and wanted to go to White Castle. As he was leaving, TheBrexter asked if he could come along in order to make the title of this story sound a bit like Harold and Kumar go to White Castle. Kill agreed, and they went along on their merry way. A few feet later, they were bowled over by a flood of noobs trying to enter the CPW headquarters. They tried to turn around and run inside to hold off the onslaught, but they blended into the crowd and accidentally got smacked in the face by Fur's hammer. Bushcraft Medic restored them, and then they remembered what they were doing. They continued down the road, and then ran into MagmaMan4488. : "You wanna get high?" he asked. : "Sure!" replied Brex : "Too bad. I don't have anything." : "Well, that was pointless." said Kill : "Indeed." replied Magma And then they continued down the road until they ran into INPUT_USERNAME_HERE, who also asked them if they wanted to get high. They said no, and continued on. Input then sold his drugs to Magma, who used them all and went crazy. The next day, he woke up in St. Louis, and his next bowel movement yielded the rediscovery of his keys. That's what Sour Skittles do to you. Remember drugs, don't do kids! A few minutes later, Kill and Brex ran into Ceeb, but Kill banhammered him immediately before the story could focus on him. Finally, they arrived at White Castle, but had to get in line behind 41488p, Bug2Buga, and the newly resurrected MrBigDog. The staff couldn't tell 414 from the other avatarless people, so it took longer than expected. 414 then sued White Castle for racism. During this time, Bug left to see if there were any new homestuck updates and MrBigDog got tired of waiting so he went outside and started kicking the building. Eventually, Kill and Brex could order. And then LOLSKELETONS popped out... from behind the counter. He asked if he could take their order, and they replied "Yeah, can we get the 50/50 crave case?" : "Sorry, can you speak up? I'm a bit hard of hearing..." : "Can we get the 50/50 crave case?" : "What? You want 50 of my ribs?" : "No, we want the 50/50 crave case." : "No, I will not give you a blowjob." : "GOD DAMN IT WE JUST WANTED THE 50/50 CRAVE CASE!" : "You don't have to shout..." : "Well can we get it or not?" : "Sure, one 50/50 crave case coming right up. You want fries and a drink with that?" They then both snapped for a few minutes, but then simply replied "No." A bit later, they got their order and returned to the CPW building. However, they opened the box and discovered it was empty. They looked around, and discovered that everyone else had stolen its contents and eaten them. This caused Kill and Brex to go insane. Well, moreso than before. And that is how CPW descended into chaos. Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck Category:Satire Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki